The subject invention is generally directed to fiber optic structures, and more particularly to a fiber optic assembly that distributes electrical power.
Fiber optic structures are being utilized for transmission of information carrying optical signals, since they provide for high speed transmission without electromagnetic interference (EMI). However, electrical power such as bias power for electrical circuits cannot be efficiently distributed in optical form (e.g., about 15% efficiency), and thus electrical power is commonly distributed by a structure that is distinct from an accompanying fiber optic structure. In other words, two separate systems are commonly utilized to distribute information carrying signals and electrical power in applications wherein fiber optic structures are utilized for distributing the information carrying signals.